


Forgiveness

by tattooeddevil



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't need a lot of words to talk out a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

His hands say "I'm sorry". His lips say "I won't do it again". His body says "Please forgive me".

*****

He wants to say "Fuck you." He wants to scream "Don't ever do that again." He wants to beg "Please don't leave me alone again."

*****

It's frantic, it's hot, it's quick. And it's angry. It's rage. It's fear. It's frustration. It's forgiveness.

*****

"You're an idiot."

"Fuck you."

"I could kill you."

"Shut up."

"Bastard."

"Bite me."

He does. A yelp.

"You deserve that."

"Fucker."

Silence. A sigh. Some shuffling. Rustling of sheets. A cold wind across his bare ass.

"Where are you going?"

"Fix your fuck up. As usual."

He doesn't respond. Knows he's in the wrong. Knows he doesn't deserve the help. Doesn't deserve anything.

"Stop thinking so loud."

Hot breath across his cheek, voice closer than he thought.

"I thought you were fixing my fuck up?"

"I am."

He doesn't ask. Doesn't deserve an explanation. Probably won't even understand.

"You know we're gonna have to talk about this. In a non-screaming way."

He knows. Earlier screaming and yelling still ringing in his ears. Unfair, undeserved. Harsh.

"Yeah."

"Now?"

He opens his eyes. Sits up. Avoids the stare.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"I won't do it again."

"You better not."

"Please forgive me?"

"Fuck you."

He nods. He deserves *that*.

"Don't ever do that again."

"I won't."

"Please don't leave me alone again."

"I won't."

"I forgive you."

"I wouldn't."


End file.
